fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Fanboy/Gallery/Season 2 episodes 1-13
'I'm Man-Arctica!' F&C laugh at MA.jpg Fan-Arctica.JPG 'No Toy Story' Scientist Fanboy.JPG Fanboy checks for baby toys.jpg Baby proof montage 1.JPG Baby proof montage 2.jpg Baby proof montage 3.JPG No toys left.PNG Only one way to make sure we never play with a baby toy.JPG stop playing with all our toys.JPG FB super worried - NTS.JPG 'GameBoy' Fanboy as a repairman.JPG Fanboy as a casserole woman.JPG Fanboy as a prom kid.JPG Fanboy as a sad child.JPG Fanboy as a meter reader.JPG Fanboy as a security guard.JPG Fanboy as a city chomptroller.JPG 'Crib Notes' What's wrong, baby Kyle.JPG YAAAAAA!.JPG Fanboy rocks out.JPG 'Schoolhouse Lock' Nobody is holding Fanboy anymore.jpg Fanboy - FREEDOM.JPG|''FREEDOM!!!'' Fanboy starts running.jpg F&C start to exit.jpg Fanboy can't exit the classroom.jpg|"Hold it right there!" No one leaves without turning in their textbook.jpg|"No one leaves without turning in their textbook." F&C are dejected.jpg|"Aww..." Starting NTAAP.jpg Ride bikes through the school.jpg door 1 is locked.JPG door 2 is locked.JPG door 3 is locked.JPG 'Back From The Future' Fanboy_to_Lenny_'the_future'_s2e3b.jpg now, now, young Chum Chum!.JPG we're only here to ask directions to the library.JPG the wonderful world of reading.JPG Baby Fanboy wearing glasses.JPG Baby F&C with FFF.png 'Tooth or Scare' Money that turns into candy.jpg does he live on Tooth Mountain.JPG Can I play with your kracken?.JPG Fanboy in front of tooth fairy.png 'The Big Bopper' Bbbbbbbbbbbb56.PNG Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb23.PNG Teaching boog to bop.jpg Boog gets a thumbs-up.PNG Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb47.PNG Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb74.PNG Fanboy-fanboy-and-chum-chum-30778549-640-480.jpg I thought Boog was getting the hang of it.jpg But he didn't learn anything.jpg And neither did I.jpg And neither did you.jpg Goodbye, everybody.jpg 'Present Not Accounted For' Fanboy was sleeping.JPG I wouldn't remember.jpg Unthrilled.jpg Nervous cheer.jpg Where's the present.jpg Applauding for Kyle's speech sequence.jpg|As everyone applauds Kyle, Fanboy just stares sadly. Flower present.jpg Breifcase gift.jpg Here's the briefcase.jpg fanboy crying.jpg 'The Sword in the Throne' Fanboy getting a crown - s2e5b.jpg Fanboy becoming King of the Janitors.jpg King of the Janitors.PNG King Fanboy Smile.jpg I have the Plunger!.png 'Brain Freeze' Fanboy Brain Freeze Close Up.JPG WE DON'T HAVE OUR UNDERWEAR!!!.jpg FB puts on bike glasses.JPG Our_underwear.PNG boys' heads on the screen.JPG Not in the closet.JPG Not in the frige.JPG Not in the nook.JPG Not in my head!.JPG F&C - FFF boxers.JPG Fanboy hallucinating.jpg boys put on their underwear - part 1.JPG boys put on their underwear - part 2.JPG boys' powers activated.JPG Tighty and whity.JPG It's mighty!.JPG Stay outta sighty.JPG We'll handle this fighty.JPG Try not to miss it, cause it's gonna be....JPG laughing because it's breif.JPG let's roll.JPG Power of...FLIGHT!.JPG Charging at the ice monster.JPG boys in super strength mode.JPG 'Slime Day' Gang excited for Slime Day.JPG No slime comes down.JPG Slime Day mosaic.jpg F&C do not get slimed.JPG Fanboy as Hank s2e7a.jpg Fanboy with clapstick 1 s2e7a.jpg Fanboy with clapstick 2 s2e7a.jpg I'm Fanboy - Slime Day.png I'm Chum Chum - Slime Day.png Looking sternly at the president.JPG Boys in front of the president.png 'Boog Zapper' Fanboy_zaps_Chum_Chum.JPG Fanboy charged up.JPG Fanboy at the door s2e7b.jpg Fanboy 'i am no longer' s2e7b.jpg Fanboy 'i am...' s2e7b.jpg Fanboy ready to shock Boog s2e7b.jpg The last of Fanboy's shock s2e7b.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries